Sick Day
by Tono Radish
Summary: Tamaki Suoh passes out and wakes up in another world and meets some familiar characters. To find his way home he must help them out. When it comes to the host club you can never tell what's a dream and what's reality.


Sick Day

Once upon a time in the land of Ouran there was a handsome young man from france. "Senpai you're not looking to good?" said Haruhi, "maybe you should lie do-" he collapsed on the floor, "AHHH SENPAI!"

"Senpai! Senpai!" his eyes opened to a girl with big brown eyes and short brown hair wearing a dog costume barking his name. "what the? You're not antuanette?" he said. "I'm Haruki! The host club's dog, I've been sent here by the wizard of ouran to bring you to the hosting city. But we must watch out for the wicked witch of the tea set is out to get you." "what?" "you see you fell on her sister and now have the twincest slippers." Tamaki looked at the dog and then at his feet. They were red shoes with Hikaru and Kaoru's faces on the toes. He stood up wearing his uniform, "okay Haruki, lead the way. You know you remind me of someone? But I can't put my finger on it." "yeah?"

They started walking on a yellow brick road covered in rose petals. "you know you don't strike me as the helpful kind of dog. You seem more apathetic." "yeah well normally I am, you know I just sit around waiting for food, living the life. But one day I slipped on a banana peel and broke my master's favorite vase and now I'm in his debt. You know I didn't even used to be a dog. I was kinda like the secret princess of the hosting city but i have no money do he turned me into a dog until my debt has been repayed." "that's horrible." "yeah well he's heartless when it comes to cash."

"who's heartless?" said a voice. "the demon lord" replied Haruki. "do you mean the wizard of ouran?" asked the voice. "who's there?" asked Tamaki. "over here!" they looked over to a scare crow wearing Uki Doki Memorial Cosplay on a plat form. "hi there I'm Renje so why are you guys going to see the wizard?" "well I wanna repay my dept," said Haruki. "and I guess I wanna get home?" said Tamaki. "I really wanna become the mayor of the hosting city. I wanna manage the place! But I'm stuck up here so I don't know what to do?" Tamaki, being the kind of guy he is, couldn't stand a person in need and held out his arms, "I'll catch you! Jump!" she didne hesitate and crushed him. "sorry..." she said.

they continued walking until they reached A couple of apple trees. There standing frozen was a tall tin man with nothing to say. "oh wow what happened?"asked Renje. "he looked at me the wrong way!" Tamaki, Haruki, and Renje turned around to the biggest apple tree they've even seen, "I am Kasanoga the apple tree aka the rooted blizzard. He's frozen because he caught my glare." "Basanoga?" Tamaki said. "Do you wanna di-" Kasanoga's eyes caught sight of Haruki And he turned bright bed. he became so red and so hot with feelings he caught himself on fire, "GAH!" as he started flipping out Tamaki, Haruki, and Renje picked up the tin man and ran away.

Once far enough from Kasanoga's gaze he was able to move again. "thanks," he said. "what's your name?" asked Tamaki. He paused, "Nori." "Well we're on our way to see the Wizard of Ouran to grant our wishes? Would you like to come with us?" asked Tamaki. He thought for a moment, "There's nothing I want really... But there's someone I've been searching for... A rabbit." "well when we get there he can help you find him," said Haruki. "Yes yes!" said Renje. Nori nodded and they continued on their way and started to sing Sakura Kiss.

They came across a dark maze. They started to walk through until they heard a soft weeping. Along the path they were on they found a boy in a lion costume. "Uh are you okay?" he looked up, he had glasses and a goofy hair cut, "no? Ah a dog! Are you gonna hurt me!" he cowered in fear. "but you're a lion?" said Haruhi. "no I'm Class Rep the cowardly lion. But please call me rep." "well we're on our way to the wizard of-" Haruki was cut off by Renje, "if you can Lead us out of this maze we'll be happy to take you to the wizard! I'm sure he can give you some courage!" "you really think so?" Rep whimpered. "absolutly!" she yelled. "okay." they walked through the maze and reached the end. There was a large field of white lilies and just beyond was the hosting city! when they were about to reach the lillies they were cut off by a witch!

"TAMAKI! Tis I the witch of the tea set ayananokojo!" she had red hair and a witches costume. "I hate you for banning me!" she yelled. As she was randomly screaming she two pitchers of water were dumped on her head and she started to melt. Two monkeys with matching faces appeared, "she was getting annoying, eh Kaozu?" "yeah we need to find a new boss Hikazu." they looked over at Tamaki, "you can lead us." their eyes caught sight of his shoes, "you have good taste! Our mother's design." they said in unison. "what?" somehow the twin monkeys joined the group and they continued into the field of white lilies.

In the middle of the field they were caught by a swarm of fan girling octopi. "Lesbellia..." a voice started singing. "Lesbellia..." another voice started singing. "Lesbellia!" a third voice completed the harmony and three girls in goofy costumes captured Haruki, "crap," she said. "Haruki!" Tamaki yelled. "Senpai!" she called back. The Lesbellia girls were preparing to take her away. "Boss what do we do!" asked the twins. "we have to get Haruki back!" said Renje. "mm," said Nori. "I'm scared!" screamed Rep. "uh uh... Well I can't hit girls? Umm we could" "MEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWW!" they all turned around to see a huge cat bus being driven by a man in a cloak with a cat puppet. The cat bus was so big that it crushed the lilies and the girls blew up into petals. Haruki got away and slipped into Tamaki's arms. "hello there I'm Nekoneko the driver of this bus. It used to be a wooden doll but I cast a magic spell on it and made it into this," said the cloaked man in a creepy tone. A little girl with blond pig tails and blue eyes stepped off of the bus, "im your conductor sashimi and i say all aboard to the hosting city!" she blew a whistle. "if I don't have to walk I'm so in," said Haruhi. The bus hissed at her but she still managed to get on.

They reached the rainbow gates of the city in no time and step off of the bus, as it hops out into a nearby dark Forrest. Tamaki rings the door bell and a head peeks though a mini door, "what do you want?" "we'd like to see the wizard please." "no one sees the wizard!" he yelled. "dad just let us in.." said Haruki. "Oh Haruki! Come on in!" the doors open and rose petals fly out and hit them in the face. "welcome," say a bunch of random voices. "Hello there I am King Ranta," said the man dressed like a queen. "Hey dad can you get us a ride to the mansion with the wizard?" "anything for you my little princess!" he squealed and a horse drawn carriage came over. "uh the driver went on break? Sorry," said the king. "That's alright we know how to drive," said the monkey twins. Renje looked sad and said, "well If there's a king there's no way I can be mayor, I'll never manage anything." Nori pat her back while Rep cowered in fear of the horses. They reached the mansion and walked inside. There to great them was a man in a pink dress and a large pink crown, "oh Tamaki we've been expecting you." "dad!" he yelled. "oh no no I may look like him but my name is Suho the good witch, you see two letters are switched," the man fairy witch thing smiled, "he's right behind this door."

They opened the doors to be hot in the face again by rose petals, but this time they were black. "welcome," said a scary voice, "I am the great wizard, what do you want?" there with a long cape and an outfit that looked like zero's from code geass stood a boy in his second year of high shook with black hair and glasses. "um hey there we were wondering if you would grant our wishes?" said Tamaki. "what will you give me?" asked the wizard. "well I have these shoes? They seem important?" Tamaki offered. "very well bring them to me," the wizard ordered, "I can sell them later."

he took them and then asked, "so what do you want?" they all looked at Rep thinking 'go first!' "well uh... I wanna be brave..." he muttered. "I can do that," the wizard snapped his fingers and in came a girl names Kanakuro who had two little cone things in her brown hair, "hello there rep, it's me your childhood friend." he turned bright red and though, 'courage courage!' "would you be my girlfriend!" he yelled nervously, "you're so brave of course!" they skipped out of the room holding hands. "and you?" asked The wizard to Nori. "I would like to find Bunnynozuka." the wizard pointed over behind a curtain. The tin man moved it away and sitting eating cake was a small blond boy in a pink bunny costume, "oh hey Nori!" Nori nodded and opened a latch where his heart should be, inside was a tooth brush, "don't get cavities," he said. "you two monkeys want a new boss right? Come work for me," the wizard glared. Super scared the twins agreed. Renje was still sad. "what can I do for you my dear?" the wizard asked. "well I wanted to manage the city but now that i know there's a king..." "why don't you manage this mansion? There's even a host club in it?" offered the wizard. "YES YES YES THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she screamed running out of the room to find an office.

"and you mr Tamaki Suoh. What can I do for you?" asked the wizard. "well I guess I would like to go home? Should I click my heels or something?" he asked. "well no that doesn't work. Only a kiss from the princess can send you back..." he turned his head to Haruki, "Haruki, these shoes will sell for three times what you owe me and by default your brought them so your debt has been paid," he snapped his fingers and Haruki's hair grew long and her puppy costume turned into a white dress with a rose on the side. (as seen in episode 2.) "wait since when can my kiss take you anywhere!" yelled Haruhi. "since I found out you kissing him would make me a shit load of money," replied the wizard. She turns to him and he turns red, "Ha-Haruki you look really cute." "uh thanks Senpai? So you really wanna go home?" "I have to," he says still in a trance. She sighs and gets on her tip toes and kisses Tamaki. He eyes closed and so were his.

When his eyes opened he was in his bed room. He touched his lips, "I gave my first kiss... To a dream! Antuanette this sucks!" his dog starts barking in a loving way happy her master is alright. "and it was such a crazy dream to..." he shot up right to tell his dog about it but he felt really sick and crashed down on his pillow, "oh antuanette this might be the end for me... Antuanette such a noble name..." the dog looked teary. "LIVE ON FOREVER IN MY STEAD!" he shouted when the door opened. The whole host club was there to greet him and Haruhi was at the front with soup, "Senpai are you alright?" he looked at her, "yeah... But I just had the most amazing dream, and you were there and you!" he started pointing at all the club members and when he started to tell them about it they put a spoon in his mouth and told him to shut up and get better.

(the end) 


End file.
